


Killing the Blues

by Terpia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpia/pseuds/Terpia
Summary: Dan is home alone and helplessly bored. He decides to watch some old AmazingPhil videos.





	Killing the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: terpia.tumblr.com. Come and chat with me if you want!

Dan is lying in bed, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. Phil is out for the day visiting some of his old uni friends, and even though it’s only been few hours since he left, Dan is already bored out of his mind. Anytime he opens his mouth to comment on something he just read or whenever he sees a cute animal photo he thinks Phil might like, he has to remind himself that he is the only person in their apartment right now.

It’s almost scary how dependant he became on Phil’s presence over the years. Although, to be fair, between living with his parents, living in the halls and then moving in with Phil, he never really had a chance to get used to being by himself for long periods of time. Dan tries to recall how he used to entertain himself all these years ago, before they met. The answer makes him snort. Of course. He watched Phil’s videos. They were always the first thing he turned to whenever he felt sad and lonely. He has seen them so many times, he knows quite a few of them by heart. Or well, at least he used to. Truth be told, it has been quite some time since he has last re-watched them. Why would he need to, when each day begins with him waking up next to the real deal?

Nevertheless, nostalgia leads him to the AmazingPhil channel, where he sorts the videos from oldest to newest. Even though he understands why Phil didn’t want some of these videos to be public any more, Dan still feels a pang in his chest seeing how many of the old videos are gone, including a few of his favourites. He clicks on the oldest video and turns on autoplay. Although Dan finds himself cringing at some moments, he can’t help but to feel endeared by fetus Phil’s attempts at film-making, his random edits. Videos like _Tape 6_ , _The Basket_ and _Snokoplasm_ , not to mention the more normal vloggy ones – he remembers watching them so many times as a teenager. Sitting late at night in his room in front of his computer and quietly laughing at Phil’s jokes, smiling at how adorable he was... doing some other things with Phil in mind.

Dan honestly forgot how flirty Phil used to be in his videos. The cheeky suggestive humour, the smouldering looks; no wonder they used to have such an effect on him. He contrasts the Phil he’s seeing on the screen with the memory of what Phil was actually like the first time they had sex. All the eagerness was still there, however all that assuredness was nowhere to be found. Phil’s hands were shaky as they travelled down Dan’s chest to his belt, his voice quiet and breathy as he asked “Is this okay?” Dan looked into Phil’s eyes and nodded, his own hands sliding under Phil’s shirt to stroke his pale skin. He then leaned in and kissed Phil again, his tongue travelling the length of Phil’s bottom lip. He bit down gently, as Phil slowly, carefully, freed him of his jeans...

Dan abruptly returns to the present, suddenly aware of the growing hardness between his legs. The videos continue playing, shirtless Phil now dramatically lip-syncing to a cover of Britney Spears’ _Toxic._ As cringy as it is, Dan cannot help but to still find it a little hot, especially in the light of what he was just thinking about. After a moment of hesitation, he reaches for his bedside drawer and takes out a bottle of lube, his cock hot and heavy against his thighs. It may have been many years since Dan was that moonstruck teenager who dreamed of nothing more than to be noticed by his YouTube idol. Masturbating to AmazingPhil videos, however, seems to be the one thing he will never grow out of.


End file.
